


Eva's hobby

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day12This arousing smell immediately caused all the fuses in his body to explode again. Slowly, he reached out his tongueand touched with the tip her clit, let the tongue dance a little and licked delicately on the sensitive placesthat were so easy to reach. But then he pressed his face deeper, pressed his tongue into the gap and licked as hardand wild as he could. Eva gasped, arched to him and her moan grew louder and more uncontrolled.





	Eva's hobby

Since Gabriel had to work very long lately, Eva had been looking for a pastime.

Iron-on-beads. For one or the other that might sound like child labor now, but the image Eva made for her little niece, a unicorn, was made up of 16 different shades and a total of 9500 pearls. It had nothing to do with child labor because it was about accuracy. Well, she had processed about 2000 pearls but was pretty proud of her result. And she enjoyed the peace she had when she was alone. Still.

"Honey, I'm home", it sounded in the entrance and the door slammed into the lock.

Gabriel took off his shoes, threw them in the corner and hung his jacket on the coat rack.

With a tender kiss, she greeted her husband and asked him to put the noodles into the pot for the evening meal in the already boiling water.

"Three down, two up ..." Eva murmured concentrated and ran her finger along the picture.

"... the scene was almost in the box and then Dean stalled the energy ...", she heard her husband giggling from the kitchen.

"You know that I understand only half of what you say, right?" She called and deepened again.

Eva loved it when her husband talked, but she had to be careful not to count wrong.

"I know, but I find myself amusing and like to hear myself talking," he shouted back and the babble went on.

"You know that Loki has also been sewn shut? He probably has not stopped talking either," she replied a little annoyed.

"Hello ... are you even listening to me?" He grumbled and with one leap he flopped down next to his wife on the couch.

"Careful!" Eva shrieked as her husband pulled her tight and kissed her. "Gabe, the noodles!"

The sound of overcooking water, she knew only too well and jumped up.

 

Then he turned on the TV and threw the remote control on the table without thinking about it, and anyone who knew these pearls knew that the subject was anything but stable before it was ironed. That's why the name.

When Eva came to the table again, she saw that some pearls had come loose again.

"Gabriel!" She shrieked, glaring at her husband, who only now registered what he had done.

"Sorry baby," he mumbled in dismay, but could not resist a grin.

"Take a shower or set the food, but go away from the table!"

The love-hungry man greedily unbuttoned her blouse as his tongue stroked her neck. He pulled her by the hand, pleading her to come with him.

Finally, with a roll of eyes, she gave in and followed him, because who could resist this wink?!

 

After both stood under a hot shower and enjoyed dinner, Gabriel approached the couch to continue watching TV.

Eva came out of the bathroom again and just saw her husband stumble and still be able to hold on to the table before he fell to the ground and all the pearls, as in slow motion, flew through the air.

"That did not happen now," she murmured in frustration, eyes wide open, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Fuck, ow!" He shouted, holding his arm in pain, "Honey, I'm hurt!"

"Soon you will hurt a lot more," she said furiously but more to herself than that Gabriel could hear.

She still stood frozen and did not know if she wanted to burst into tears or just scream.

"Oops," Gabe muttered guiltily, looking at what he had done.

"Oops?!" Eva repeated, staring at him stunned.

"I'll get the vacuum cleaner."

"Are you crazy? They are collected, and each one individually!"

"Yes, we will be busy until tomorrow ..."

Laughing, he looked at her face but fell silent when he realized that this was not a joke. She took a deep breath and knelt on the floor, began to collect the small pieces painstakingly.

Although he apologized embarrassed, still found it all very funny. So much trouble had she given herself and in less than 5 seconds everything was destroyed. Silently she collected the little pearls again and Gabriel did the same. He poked her gently in the side and told her to say something.

"I count quietly to five, so I do not kill you," she muttered annoyed.

He explained that he had not done it on purpose. Of course, she knew that, and Eva was not mad at him, but angry that they were now kneeling on the ground and had to collect all the tiny parts again. And it took over half an hour.

"Well. And now you can show me upstairs how sorry you are."

 

Gabriel did not have to be told twice and he ran up the stairs with his wife, stumbled through the door and pushed her against the wall.

With one hand he held her hands over her head and with the other, he unbuttoned her blouse for the second time. His meanwhile reheated body pressed against hers and he grunted happily as he kissed down her neck.

With quick grips, he had both stripped off their clothes and crawled over Eva like a wild animal after he had thrown her on the bed.

Eva put her head to one side, closed her eyes and immediately Gabriel took possession of her sensitive neck. Kissing, biting, and sucking, his path began to descend from her chin, leaving slight dark spots in her skin.

The more intense his activity, the louder her moans, and these sounds went right into his cock, which became hard in a short time. Instinctively he bit his lower lip and breathed aroused as he had that paradise in front of him. Gabe slowly stroked her thighs, put her legs over his shoulder and buried his face in her private parts.

This arousing smell immediately caused all the fuses in his body to explode again. Slowly, he reached out his tongue and touched with the tip her clit, let the tongue dance a little and licked delicately on the sensitive places that were so easy to reach.

But then he pressed his face deeper, pressed his tongue into the gap and licked as hard and wild as he could. Eva gasped, arched to him and her moan grew louder and more uncontrolled. He dug his hands in her bottom and left her no room to move.

He loved tasting, licking, and elevating his wife into higher spheres, and did not let go of her until he felt the contractions that made her whole body twitch.

"Oh my god ... Gabe!" She gasped breathlessly and buried her hands tighter in his hair.

"I love you," he smiled happily and she took his face, pulled it closer and kissed him tenderly.

His eyes were dark with desire and Eve could see that it cost Gabe everything to control himself. And since Gabriel knew that too, he broke away from his wife, got up and went to the bathroom.

 

"What are you doing?", She called after him irritated.

"I let the hot tub in. Then I get two glasses of wine. Then I'll get you. Then we will go into the water and then we will see what happens, my gorgeous beauty. "

Blissfully smiling, Eva stared at the ceiling and wondered what she had done to deserve such a wonderful man.

This man who washed her hair half an hour later and gave her goosebumps all over her body.

This man who read her every wish from her eyes where she did not have to mask herself.

This man, with whom the slightest touch was enough to chase tiny electric shocks through her body.

This man, with whom she felt safe and secure and who always stood by her, no matter what.

"Hmm ... I love your hands," Eva purred smiling, eyes closed as she felt the soft touches on her thighs pulling small circles.

"Come on, I'll show you something."

She got out of the tub and dried first her husband and then himself. Winking she handed him her hand, pulled him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed.

Only with difficulty could he keep his trembling legs in this position. But he would do it, even if it meant he was struggling with sore muscles.

Groaning and panting, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling that was moving up and down his body for a felt eternity. Like a hot wave that washed all nerves, brought him to the edge of the abyss and stopped just before he fell, only to put him back into a state of bliss again.

"You feel so good below me," she whispered, letting his penis slide up and down in her hand before gently taking it into her mouth, playing around with her tongue and then releasing it, just to face the other parts as well because they were literally shouting for attention.

 

With a smile on her face, she watched as his head dug deeper and deeper into the pillow, his body reaching out to her demanding fingers.

Now it was necessary to be careful because every little touch could overflow the barrel, as horny as he was now. Loving but teasing at the same time, she let her hot tongue glide over his glans again to briefly dive into the slot where she greedily licked the salty drops of his pleasure. She continued to grope her way down and Gabriel tried to put on his legs to feel the wonderful touch more intensively, where he needed it so badly.

Gabriel could hear his heartbeat out loud in his head and he felt like he was about to collapse. If so, and he would die here and now, he could not imagine a happier death. He loved his angel, for the way she made him feel again and again could not possibly be human.

"You're leaking," she said with a grin, dipping a finger into the little pool on his stomach and licking it off with relish.

Gabriel saw the image that offered him only through a veil of lust, otherwise, he would have come on the spot.

"I can not help it, you are so breathtaking ... incredible ... amazing."

"I am the best."

"You are pretty confident."

"Damn right, watch out."

But Gabriel was not prepared for the following and it was too fast, as his brain could have followed when he was seized by a huge orgasm, which once again took his breath away.

As Eva licked his anus again, her tongue penetrated, pausing for a moment, then squeezing in as far as she could. And her husband screamed. She stopped before her tongue was squeezed to swallow the last drops greedily and suck the last of his twitching cock.

Gabe almost went insane and felt like she was sucking his soul out.

 

Still writhing in ecstasy and throwing his head from one side to the other, he whimpered for mercy and tried to get as many sheets as possible between his fingers to hold on to something.

Then she let go of him and slowly kissed her way up.

Still trembling, he took her firmly in his arms, breathed a kiss on her forehead, and crossed his hand with hers, just to be as close as possible.

 

next work ... 

day 13

**Creampie**

Dean/Cas


End file.
